Omega
For canon information, see the Mass Effect wiki page for Omega A space station in the Omega Nebula (which takes its name from this infamous location). Omega is sometimes described as the Terminus Systems' dark, twisted counterpart to the Citadel. Built in the mined-out husk of a metallic asteroid, Omega has been a haven for criminals, terrorists, and malcontents for thousands of years. At times the station has lain idle and abandoned for centuries, only to be reactivated by a new group of outlaws seeking a fresh start. Today, Omega is a major hub of narcotics, weapons, and eezo trafficking without even a pretence of civilian government or military control. Only mercenary groups have been able to install a limited order; the most ruthless is an asari syndicate run by the notorious Aria T'Loak. In many respects, Omega is almost an unofficial "capital" for the divided Terminus. Locations Aitanga Docks * Hard to reach immediately post-Reaper War, as the only access on foot was now through a half-flooded hanar arcology. Athame's Roses * A luxury, high-prestige brothel owned by Madam Turquoise. It is located in the Bones district and is the oldest brothel in all Omega. As the owner would say, "the prices are high but well worth the quality of the services". All the sex workers of the Athame's Roses are Asari. Apart from the obvious main purpose of the brothel, it also has a bar and two different lounges for casual discussion, and a stripper lounge as well. Chaak’Than * One of the worst places on-station, a batarian-run bar of considerable notoriety close to the station’s core. It's the sort of place where one could be stabbed or beaten to death over the most petty of offences, with a room full of onlookers in audience, and not a single hand or voice lifted in protest. Dermane Towers * A gated community arcology hosting apartments, hotel, park in its central column and grocery stores. Considered to be a miniature model of middle class New Doma, but on other side of the station. End of the Line * A typical Omega nightclub, End of the Line is dim, noisy, crowded, and extremely violent. Only drinks are served, assaults and even murders are common and it's a common haunt for criminals. Due to its dangerous reputation, the club is often used for underworld deals. Easy on the Eezo * Located on level 43, Easy on the Eezo is a long-running bar catering to Omega locals and visitors alike. It is often frequented by fans of Turcore, as the music is often played there. Previously owned by a quarian, the current manager of EotE is an elcor named Zoren who is quick to settle any disputes that occur within his bar. FUD * FUD is a greasy little restaurant near the Omega markets that has a reputation for being one of the most neutral places on the station. The front room is a large open space filled with low benches that are usually packed with citizens too poor or lazy to eat elsewhere, while the back room is frequently filled with gamblers, dealers of one kind or another, or people who wish to conduct business in private somewhere safe. Gha'rotha Bar and Grill * Located in Tolyiri District, the Gha'rotha is a tradiational batarian restaraunt and watering hole. Level 42 Docks * The level 42 docking ledge was taken over by the vigilante-mercenary unit AEGIS and was used as their semi-permanent base of operations on Omega. Their starship, the Judgement's Herald, was found berthed here when not carrying AEGIS personnel on missions around the Terminus Systems and the area surrounding the docks became known as unofficial AEGIS territory, rigorously defended by the members of the mercenary unit against any troublemakers and malcontents. The Lounge * Only a few blocks away from the legendary nightclub Afterlife, the bar known as The Lounge is a quiet and more relaxed night spot not far from the upper-level docks. Popular with ship crews and people looking for somewhere to sit and talk in private, the bar features a number of booths fitted with privacy screens and an unspoken rule of 'no raised voices'. The Pit * A restaurant formerly owned by Murtag Kirok which served a variety of krogan and human barbeque food, as well as a few dextro dishes for turians and quarians. Ukan’Sul-Pahkra Arcology * Halfway down a tubular construction that juts from one of the ring-like bulges that mark the column of Omega’s megastructure. A huge pillar of dirty, corroded metal, the Ukan’Sul Arcology was one of the entry gates onto the de facto capital of the Terminus Systems. Districts Abkhan * A market district, overrun by Adjutants during the Cerberus takeover. Anabraxi * Many visitors find the notion of a banking centre on Omega baffling, but Anabraxi thrives under Aria's protection. The (relatively) independent banks of the arcology offer every service under the sun, from escrow accounts to stock brokering and pension funds. Given Anabraxi's relative wealth -- coupled with its position as a cornerstone of Aria's empire -- the arcology wears all the trappings of power, from drone-cleaned streets to a proliferation of heavily-armed guards enforcing Aria's peace. Anabraxi's shopping and restaurant districts are very highly-regarded among Omega's glitterati. The Bones * A primarily residential arcology on the inside edge of Eclipse territory, The Bones boasts a lively clubbing scene fuelled by an influx of Illium-grade party drugs. Given the asari-oriented nature of the area, coupled with the relative security of being firmly within Eclipse holdings, The Bones is home to several of Omega's more up-market traders and bazaars. Corpseside, Upper and Lower * The twin arcologies of Upper and Lower Corpseside were once one of the station's largest eezo-processing facilities -- a gargantuan complex the size of an overlarge cruiser, capable of refining more than two hundred thousand boxes of eezo every three cycles. This record-holding production boom lasted until 2033, when unknown saboteurs detonated the refinery's central processor. The resulting explosion severed the structure in two and the complete loss of life earned it the new name of Corpseside. Today, both Upper and Lower Corpseside have been re-sealed and repurposed by the station's inhabitants. Lower Corpseside is a bustling industrial zone, one of Eclipse's primary eezo refineries; while Upper Corpeside has been over-run by vorcha. Dahsa’dal * An outer district. It had a reputation for griminess following the Cerberus invasion, in which many of its buildings were emptied and never really reoccupied. There are port facilities here. Darkly Reflecting Beacon * One of Omega's few hanar arcologies, Darkly Reflecting Beacon was the site of a lively hanar-batarian trading market as well as being home to a multitude of extremist Enkindler cults shunned by the Illuminated Primacy. The arcology was entirely depopulated during the Cerberus/Adjutant invasion of Omega, when Major Nassa D'Veyra ordered its contents vented through the waterlocks in order to hinder Cerberus forces. Today, the arcology is one of the few dry-land examples of hanar architecture and is enjoying a minor tourist boom. Dessan * Formerly a turian-majority holding under Eclipse's protection, the Dessanese population has recovered from the invasion with remarkable turian efficiency. Dessan is currently a neutral area under the rule of a miniature Hierarchy -- the peace is (shakily) enforced by the entirety of the very well-armed population. Non-krogan outsiders are more than welcome provided they pay the entry and exit fees and don't cause any trouble; krogan approaching the area are shot on sight. Doru * A district located near several vital utility systems, including a water treatment facility, the main ventilation system, and the station’s central support column. Cerberus fortified the area during their occupation in 2186. Fumi * A district the Talons raided to free civilians during the Cerberus occupation of Omega in 2186. Gozu * A residential area in the lower levels of Omega accessible by shuttle, notable for being the location of a Clinic. Once policed by the Blue Suns, the district fell into chaos after being quarantined to prevent the spread of the infamous plague of 2185. Kenzo * A district where Garm and the Blood Pack were allegedly carrying out a large gun running operation in 2185. This turned out to be a ruse set up by Sidonis for Archangel so that Omega’s gangs could attack Archangel’s hideout. Kic R’mus * A rather standard district, grim, dirty and dank, though usually peaceful provided you pay your protection money on time. The majority of the residents are turian. Kilaji * By Omegan standards, Kilaji District would best be described as ‘middling’ in quality. Thanks to Eclipse, the streets are largely clear of homeless or undesirable characters, with LOKI mechs and troopers clad in armour visible at scattered intersections. Kilaji is hardly the centre of power or prominence for Omega’s Eclipse, though, and it shows in the skeleton crew of a garrison. The large asari and salarian communities in the area probably have something to do with that, given the demographics of Eclipse, naturally making it more stable under their rule. Minority enclaves of turians and humans are also found here. Kima * A residential area that borders Gozu District. The vigilante Archangel and his team occupied a building in Kima District in 2185 where they were cornered by the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. Kurena Entertainment District * Specialising in making life here a little more tolerable. Little Thunawanuro * One of the station's few elcor-majority areas, Little Thunawanuro is essentially a series of interlocking park-bubbles. The artificial gravity is fixed at Dekuunan normal, rendering it uninhabitable to anyone but the elcor. Little Thunawanuro, while considered thuggish and unruly by elcor standards, remains highly prized for its sugar pears. (See: Thunawanuro) Medrese * An area with roughly equal population split of turians and humans, with minor presences of other races, it is named for the human Arabic word for a place of learning. Medrese is known for it's inter-species Islamic population and the largest Mosque on Omega, as well as bustling markets and community cultural events. The rise in popularity of inter-species branches of Islam (often called Neo-Islam) makes the district popular for scholars and religious pilgrims. A neutral district protected by its own guards, during the Reaper War Medese was targeted by Cerberus to be segregated by force, leading to high-casualty battles and extreme rebel resistance; Cerberus failed to ever gain control of the district. New Doma * Unlike its predecessor, New Doma has the advantage of location, as opposed to the enforcement of a single Spectre. Situated right in between the Dessan, Medrese, and Remate Districts, with the Anabraxi District right above it, New Doma is surrounded from all sides but below by buffer zones, making it one of the safer places on Omega to work and live due to its relative neutrality, as well as the fact that it's such a good location for business on Omega that any attack from a faction would result in reprisals from other factions. These conditions allow New Doma to be the home to the closet thing Omega has to a middle class, due to its "downtown" feel of being a mix of commercial and residential. The district is protected by the New Doma Police Directorate. It was recently the home of Mallata's, a diner proclaiming itself to have the most decently-cooked meal on Omega for the most decent price, until it was destroyed in an altercation with Blood Pack members. Old Doma * Located beneath New Doma, Old Doma used to be one of the safer places on Omega, thanks to the efforts of a single vigilante asari Spectre whose name has been lost to history, but has made her mark upon the station as the "Shadow of Doma". However, the death of the Spectre of old age finally resulted in a surge of organized crime overnight, and the subsequent gang warfare ripped through the district like a tidal wave, as if tensions had just been building underneath the surface, waiting for the Spectre to finally croak. Currently, Old Doma is one of the locations of the Blood Pack civil war. Perdido Street * A reasonably central arcology, Perdido Street can be considered something of a transport hub, with several major residential, political and industrial centres well within an hour's skycar drive from the arcology's public hangars. Perdido Street sees a very high daily population turnover, making it a perfect spot for a secret rendezvous in one of the many fast food cafés or hourly-rental rooms. Remate * Remate was a relatively recent Eclipse protectorate, stolen from a salarian gangster by Major Nassa D'Veyra, Everett Maliszewski and Elara T'Meyra. The salarian-majority holding was one of the key fallback positions of the Omega Invasion, but was rendered impassable by the profligate use of chemical weaponry. Today, every known door and passageway to Remate bears plague and quarantine warnings. The weapons used remain toxic even through NBC gear, but should lose their potency within another year or two. Until then, the arcology remains a ghost town. Shenko * Blood Pack had some holdings here, including a bar that was known as their territory. Tolyiri * Also known as "little Khar'Shan", Tolyiri is home to a sizeable batarian population. Tuhi * A commercial area filled with shops and businesses, including Tuhi District Storage, that is located near Aria’s Bunker. Cerberus fortified this area during their occupation in 2186. Vreghul * Vreghul district is one of the lower levels of Omega, largely given over to an old industrial spacedock and the associated warehouses. Dark, dirty and badly maintained, it is little different to the other lower regions of Omega, although slightly less inhabited than other areas, being given over mostly to cargo handling and storage. Many smugglers and slavers operate out of Vreghul, due to the local spacedock and large, empty warehouses. The Warrens * Often compared to the Citadel's Foundations, the Warrens is the informal name given to the network of sewage and maintenance tunnels linking several of the station's largest arcologies. Home to beggars, vorcha, murderers and worse, the Warrens are a labyrinth of interweaving tunnels and corridors in which the unwary can easily become lost. Even patrols from the Big Three only enter in force and with weapons up. The Fall of Omega *Odd Stuff: The first whispers of the attack. *Trouble on Omega: Confirmation of the assault, and a stream of live action reports. *CDN Resistance: A network is set up for Omegans resisting the invasion, and trying to escape the chaos. *The Great Escape: Murtag Kirok, Silel (Silel DesGarniers) and Nifty Cal flee the station. *Fall: The Fall of Omega Retrospective Omega: Full Transcript of the Address to the Committee... Category:Locations Category:Omega Category:Terminus Category:Space Stations